1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with high image quality by including an encapsulation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device typically includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel may include a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer interposed between the electrodes. When current flows in the electrodes, electrons and holes injected through the electrodes are combined in the organic compound layer, thereby emitting light.
Such an organic light emitting device is typically lightweight, and may be easily manufactured using a relatively small number of components. In addition, the organic light-emitting device may provide high-quality images and have wide viewing angles. Furthermore, the organic light-emitting devices provide high color purity, accurately realize moving images, have low power consumption, and may be operated at low voltage. Due to these desired characteristics, the organic light-emitting devices are widely used for portable electronic devices. The organic light emitting device may include an encapsulation layer to prevent impurities from the outside from being introduced into the pixels thereof.